


Captives

by WattStalf



Series: Problematic OTP [2]
Category: Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Desperation, F/M, Gen, Minutemen Era, Omorashi, Wetting, eddie is underage, male omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 14:14:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5969977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As if it weren't enough that Eddie and Sally were overpowered and taken captive, he finds himself with a much more pressing predicament.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captives

**Author's Note:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) I don't even know what I'm doing anymore.

Well, this was just great. Never mind the fact that the situation was a huge fucking inconvenience, he had really thought he could win that fight and look cool doing it; it so figured that one of the few times he actually had a chance to patrol with Sally, they would run into the goddamn Screaming Skull pulling off some heist and would end up overpowered by his goons and captured. Really, that was just his luck.

And there was the fact that he really had to piss. Really, really badly. He hadn't even realized how much of a problem it was before. When they were patrolling, he had felt the small twinges that let him know the need was there, but it hadn't been a big deal and he hadn't really thought about it. He would have been able to last until they were back from patrol no problem, and when the fight had started, he had been too caught up in the moment to think about anything else.

But now that they were locked up with nothing to do but try to think of escape plans or wait for help, Eddie realized just how fucked he was. They had searched for some means of escape and found nothing, and with Sally right there, he couldn't just whip it out and let go in the corner of the cell like he would have done if he had been alone. Not only would that probably completely gross her out, but how pathetic would he look if he was driven to that point? No, he was going to have to hold it until help came or they discovered a way out, no matter how hard that may be.

It was already getting really hard though. He had ignored it for so long that he hadn't realized just how bad it was, and his bladder was so uncomfortably full that he often caught himself tapping his foot when he wasn't paying attention. Sally hadn't seemed to notice his discomfort yet, sitting on a chair that had actually been provided for her when she had refused to sit on the floor yet demanded to have somewhere to sit. If only they had listened to her when she had demanded to be released first.

She sat there, mostly ignoring him, though what she was thinking about he couldn't be sure. Once again, he felt like an idiot for letting them get into this situation. Tonight was supposed to be the night he impressed her with how tough he was, the night he proved that the years between them did not matter and that he was not too young for someone like her. He should have been able to get her out of there safely, not let the both of them get caught.

Already, he had fucked up his plans to woo her; letting her know just how badly he had to piss would only make things worse. Besides, complaining wouldn't do him any good or make time go by faster. Keeping it a secret was his best option and he tried to think of something, anything, to take his mind off of it.

“Do ya think anybody's noticed we didn't come back yet?” he asked.

“Who knows?” Sally replied, looking up at him. “I don't even know what time it is. None of them could be back yet, or maybe no one's gonna think anything of it for a long time.”

“That damn manager of yours would notice,” he replied. “Probably gonna worry himself to death if his star isn't back on time.”

“But what's Larry gonna be able to do? We'd need the rest of the team to get out of this one, and they'd probably think he was being paranoid at first. They'd probably think we'd just stolen away together.” She gave him a playful wink and he looked away quickly, not wanting to let her see him blush. No matter how hard he tried to play it cool with her, he could never handle it when she seriously flirted with him.

And then a sharp pang in his bladder reminded him that he had bigger things to worry about and he cringed, biting down on the inside of his cheek so hard that he nearly drew blood. This was getting out of hand, and he wasn't sure how long he could afford to wait before things got really bad for him. There was no option for him but to wait, but waiting didn't look like it was going to work out too well for him and he tried not to groan audibly as he shifted his weight.

Sally had still been looking at him after her remark and she noticed his discomfort this time. “Is something wrong?”

“What? No, no,” he lied, waving a hand dismissively. Once again, he felt a sharp pang, as if his bladder were calling him on his bullshit. “Everything's fine over here.” His voice was strained.

“Are you sure? You seem uncomfortable,” she said, staring at him intently.

“Well, I'm not,” he grumbled, because he was getting more distracted and therefore having a harder time convincing her. It was getting so bad that it hurt and he couldn't stand still, shifting his weight and trying to be subtle about it.

“You're really bad at lying.” No matter how he tried to hide this, it wasn't working on her. She could see right through him and he nearly cursed.

Instead, he said, “No, really, it's nothin' to worry about...” Again, his bladder begged to differ, and he cringed, hissing under his breath and clenching his fists. All of that was much too obvious, but he had been assaulted with such a sharp spasm that he couldn't help it.

“Oh,” said Sally, with a somewhat sympathetic smile. Still, there was a hint of amusement in her eyes. “So, you gotta take a leak or something?”

She had him, and he knew it. There was no way he could deny it and have her seriously believe him, and his face burned in humiliation. “So what if I do?” he snapped. “Ya wanna make somethin' of it?”

She flinched, and he regretted lashing out at her almost immediately. “Hey, it's understandable. We're all locked up in here, we don't exactly have many options. If you want, we can see if one of those henchmen-”

“No way,” he said, not letting her finish. “I'm not tellin' any of them about this. I'll be fine until we get out of here, I'm not some goddamn kid. I'll be just fine, alright?”

“If you're sure...” Sally didn't look convinced, but she didn't argue with him anymore, so that was something.

“Just forget about it,” said Eddie. He could not believe that he had made it so obvious that Sally had figured it out. How could this night get any worse? Of course, there was one way, but he refused to think about that. There was no way he was going to do something like that, not ever, not even alone, and most definitely not right in front of Sally.

Still, time was not moving by any faster and his bladder was not getting any less full, and he grit his teeth, groaning under his breath. He was achingly full and felt as if one wrong move could send him over the edge, which didn't bode well. There was no telling how long they would have to wait and even then he would have to find somewhere to go once he was free, and if he had to fight, he wasn't sure if he would be able to handle something like that.

“Fuck,” he muttered, hoping it was quiet enough that Sally did not hear him. He was so goddamn full, he wasn't going to last much longer, but he _couldn't_ do something like that, he just couldn't. His knees shook and he squirmed in place, praying that he could find some new strength, something to ensure that he would be able to hold it until they were far from here.

But he had never had a prayer answered before, and it didn't seem like today would be the day his luck turned around on that front. His need was not subsiding in the slightest, only growing, even beyond the point that he thought possible. He didn't want to do anything else to show Sally just how bad things were, but if he didn't, he wouldn't be able to hold it at all and that would be worse.

Cursing again, he began to bounce up and down at the knees. He couldn't stand still, he couldn't even try to. Sally, to her credit, did not say anything about his pathetic actions, but he caught her stealing glances every now and then, watching him as he struggled to control himself. He hit a gloved fist against one of his thighs, longing to grab at himself as if that would things easier, but he wasn't a kid and he wasn't going to look like one in front of Sally. Doing something like that was completely out of the question.

But did he really have a choice, in that or anything else? Things had been beyond his control from the beginning, and he would have done anything to go back in time and at least go to the bathroom before going out on patrol. He felt a short, hot spurt escape and he let his dignity fall by the wayside as he grabbed at his crotch suddenly, trying to stop anymore from escaping.

“Please don't look at me,” he muttered pathetically and Sally turned away without a word. He could pretty much kiss any chance he had with her goodbye after this, but he still did not want her to see so much of his humiliation. Squirming and gripping himself, he bit the inside of his cheek again and groaned. It hurt so much, he just needed to piss so badly, and maybe if he hadn't insisted on waiting this long, he might have been given a chance to go, and maybe even found a chance to escape there, but he had been so intent on looking good in front of Sally that now he was about to piss himself like a child. So much for looking good.

So much for looking like anything but the child the rest of the team thought he was, the child that would never have a chance with someone like Sally Jupiter, the child that was only kidding himself into thinking that he was so tough and strong. His last desperate attempts to hold back were failing him, and though he tightened his hold as much as he could and willed himself not to do this, it was too late for him.

He let out a pathetic, “No, fuck...” before he felt a hot jet of piss escape, strong and fast, quickly soaking through the fabric of his costume, even managing to soak through his glove. Dropping his hand, he looked down in humiliated horror, watching as the dark patch spread down one of his legs, feeling the warm liquid rushing down and pooling in his boot uncomfortably. There would not be much left on the ground because of the nature of his costume, which had its benefits, but he would also be stuck with a boot full of piss that would slosh around whenever he moved.

And that was the least of his worries. Even though she hadn't watched, there was no way Sally didn't know what already happened and there would be no way to hide it from her even if she didn't. Eventually, the scent would reach her and that alone would be a dead giveaway. This was the absolute worst possible outcome and not at all how he would have thought the night would go.

“Fuck,” he muttered again. “Just...fuck.”

“Are you alright?” she asked, tentatively looking over at him.

“No, I'm not alright!” he snapped. “Do I fuckin' look alright? I just...Christ, I can't believe I just _did_ that. I'm so fuckin' pathetic.”

“Hey, kid, it's okay,” she said in a pitying tone. “It happens, right?”

“Yeah, it happens. Like ya said. To _kids_. So I guess that's all I am now, right?” He growled in frustration, wanting to hit something, wanting to take out his anger and humiliation even knowing that it would not fix the problem at hand. “Fuck!”

“Come on, it's not that bad.” He couldn't stand how sympathetic she sounded; it only made him feel even more like a child. “You can't help that we've been locked up in here. It could have happened to anyone and you know it.”

“But it happened to me. Betcha can't wait to tell everyone else about this. You're all gonna have a good laugh at this, huh?”

“Eddie, I'm not going to tell anyone. As long as we get out of here before someone else shows up, nobody has to know about this.”

“You're bein' serious?” he asked, his anger fading just a bit. “I mean, you're not kidding?”

“I'm not kidding,” she said. “I know you're not gonna believe me but this really doesn't matter that much. Like I said, coulda happened to anyone. Can't say I haven't had a few close calls over the years, and if it had been me instead of you, I wouldn't have wanted you to tell anyone. So I won't tell anyone, and we can forget this ever happened.”

It didn't change the fact that he had pissed himself in front of her, and he would never be able to know for sure if she really didn't think less of him for it or not, but it was at least a start to know that she had no intention of telling anyone. Maybe she was being completely sincere and didn't think of him as a child for this, or maybe she had always thought of him as a child and this was just a drop in the bucket. Maybe he was still deluding himself into thinking that he had a chance. Whatever the case, he was perfectly fine with the agreement to forget about it.

“So, how are we gettin' out of here then?” he asked. “Since we can't let anyone else see me an' all.”

“I might have an idea, but you're going to have to keep quiet while I do the talking,” she said. He nodded, but she continued, “Seriously, Eddie, don't say a word.”

“Okay, okay, I won't, Jesus Christ. You act like it's gonna be bad or somethin'.”

“Hey!” she hollered suddenly, calling for someone else. “Hey, guard or whoever! Get back in here!” For a while, no one responded, and she continued to get louder until they could hear somebody coming. “Get in here! This kid pissed his pants and someone better do something about it!”

The same goon as before, the one who had let her have her chair, came into view. “What are you talking about?” he asked. He then got a good look at the obvious stain on Eddie's crotch and snickered. “Oh.”

Eddie could see now why she had insisted he not say anything. Already, he could feel his blood boiling and wanted to shut the both of them up. Instead, he managed to hold his tongue and stand there, trying his best to look ashamed and sheepish. Sally let out a laugh that sounded fake, and he really hoped that it was.

“I'm not going to be in a cell with this,” she said, wrinkling her nose in disgust once she had stopped laughing. “Can't you move him somewhere else?”

“I don't know...” the man replied, before laughing once more. He was enjoying the view too much and Eddie clenched his fists, reminding himself that he absolutely could not lash out yet or he would ruin her plan.

“Please?” She pouted, a pout that had won over much stronger men than him. “It's so disgusting in here and I really don't want to be stuck in a cell with some baby. Isn't there somewhere else for him?”

“Yeah, there is. I guess it wouldn't be much problem...” Just as hoped, the man began unlocking the cell door. “Come on, kid. Let's get you away from the pretty lady.” He must have assumed Eddie's docile behavior meant that he would not try anything, but of course, he could not have been more wrong. As soon as the door was open, he lunged, tackling the man to the ground.

There was something for him to take his anger out on! He pounded away at the henchman, muttering, “Laugh at me, will ya? Ha! I'll fuckin' show  _you_ what's funny,” while Sally strode out of the cell with no problem.

“He's already out,” she said. “Leave him alone and let's make a run for it before someone decides to investigate all that commotion.”

Though he wanted to beat up on the man just a little bit more, he nodded and rose, blushing when he noticed how openly she was now looking at the strain on his clothing. From the way she was ogling him, he wasn't sure what to think, but he was at least sure that he would not be able to look her in the eyes for a long time after this. But for now, all he really cared about was getting home and getting a shower.

**Author's Note:**

> Humiliating Eddie is what keeps me alive. Humiliating young Eddie? Even fucking better. I am so sorry for all of this shameless trash.


End file.
